fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Megaman 12: Nightfall
Megaman 12: Nightfall, known as Rockman 12: Wily's Last Variable! ''(ロックマン 12: アルバート サイゴ ノ トリデ) and 'Megaman: Nightfall 'in some official logos, is the twelfth game in the classic ''Megaman ''series. It released for the Xbox One, Playstation 4, and Nintendo Switch on October 9th, 2020, with a version for Mobile coming on December 2nd, 2020. A special edition released on December 20th, 2020, having extra modes and DLC content, as well as releasing for the PC. The game was intended to be the "finale" of the classic series, is the transition from the classic series to the X series, however, it was confirmed it wouldn't be the last game of the series. Gameplay Megaman 12 features the usual gameplay seen in the classic Megaman series. Removing the Double Gear system Megaman 11 used, it strives to give more of a "traditional" experience from Megaman 8 and onwards, with Megaman being able to Slide, and use Charge Shots from the Mega Buster. The game includes 4 playable characters, Megaman, Roll, Protoman and Bass, who each have different attributes, abilites and special weapons after defeating a boss. Sometimes in the main story-mode, the player will alternate what characters to play as, but Megaman will always be the character played at the end of the story. The game has a "classic" mode, causing the game to play similarly to Megaman 1-3, ignoring the story and playing straight through the Robot Masters. Connecting to Megaman X, the player is able to find Beta Armor Pieces throughout the stages of the game. When found, they will equip to Megaman (if it's part of the Helio Armor), or will give the player a special item or attack if all parts are collected. Each character has their own parts, but they can all be found by any character. Energy Tanks, Weapon Tanks, and Mystery Tanks will make a re-appearance in this game, along with the Store and being able to use Screws as currency again. Additionally Eddie and Beat appear in the game, but as special "weapons" that can be summoned mid-stage. Additional buddies have been included, but they have to be bought, or they're character specific. This is the only Megaman classic game to have more than 8 bosses, having a total of 16. Due to the number of bosses, each Robot Master don't have 1 mere weakness, instead, they have the tendency to take more damage towards certain weapons. However, they still have a primary weakness (Which deals the most damage and sometimes causes a "stun" effect), and a secondary weakness (Which may hinder the boss in some way. When a robot master gets under a certain percent of health, they will perform a Desperation Attack, a very strong attack or ability that can deal a lot of damage to the player. If certain conditions are met, some robot masters may even work together. If this happens, special Robot Masters will appear in the uncompleted stage. Similar to Megaman X, completing certain stages will change others, such as the lava in Volcan Man's stage becoming rock. Story ''After the events of Megaman 11... Dr. Wily, upset at his closest chance of winning against his advisaries, Dr. Light, and Megaman, becomes very hostile after his latest defeat. Normally, his plans to take over the world with his evil robots were mostly directed at straight world domination, not harming as many people as he could, which is very strange considering the Robot Masters he used. At an end and the Police Woman's forces gaining info on his latest base, he creates a last ditch effort to defeat Megaman once and for all, "Project Reploid". Using the data he got from Bass and his last fights with the Blue Bomber, Wily creates a robot that is able to think and act on its own, like a human. After finishing the final touches on his project, he decides to take it on a test drive, using the Evil Energy (the one in Megaman 8) he collected, as well as the base of his Roboenza Virus to create an endless fuel source for his new AI. He woke it up, and as he was performing standard testing procedures, the red robot took him by the neck, becoming hostile. After hearing the noise, Bass runs down towards the evil genius' office, where he sees the red reploid holding his creator by the neck, limp and cold. In a fit of rage, Bass attempts to fight his "brotherly" enemy but was soon overpowered and damaged to the point of near destruction. As the reploid left the late doctor's castle, Bass, with all of his remaining strength, lets out a distress signal. More of the story will be added later... Presentation Unlike Megaman 11, Megaman 12 uses 8-bit sprites like it's processors, however, the sprites are now much more fluid with quality. Although it tries to mimic the NES' art-style, it uses effects and colors that the early system couldn't handle, making it more of an 8-bit game just in design. Due to this, sprites can change colors, move and explode ways the NES never did, and the game takes advantage of its new hardware anytime it can. The music is composed of 8-bit tunes, but it uses far more channels than the original NES didn't have, allowing the music to have more depth. The game also has voice acting and much more vibrant sound effects, but most harken back to the old Megaman games. Development Characters *'Megaman': The central character of the game and the main playable character the player uses in the game's Story Mode, however, he is a selectable character in Classic Mode. He is able to Slide, use Charge Shots, and find 2 armors, the Rush Armor (Which is found by collecting the 4 R.U.S.H. parts), and the Helio Armor (Which is found by collecting 4 armor pieces, a la Megaman X). He also starts with Rush Coil, Mega Ball (Rock Ball in Japan) and Eddie. Robot Masters Unlike other Megaman games, this game features 16 Robot Masters to battle. Due to the large number of bosses, they have more than 2 "main" weaknesses. The Primary Weakness will cause the boss to perform a "Stun" animation, while the Secondary Weakness will cause them to lose something and change up their boss pattern. Some bosses also take more damage with some weapons overall. Gallery Trivia *The render artwork was created by UltimateMaverickX. Please check out his artwork here: https://www.deviantart.com/ultimatemaverickx *This game has the largest amount of bosses in a Megaman game yet. *This game references other spin-offs in the Megaman series. **Megaman X as a given, due to it being a "bridge" towards the Megaman X series. **Throughout the game, the Met enemy has yellow, blue and red helmets. This references the Mettaur virus family in the Battle Network series. **Other enemies from Battle Network also make an appearance, such as Cannodumb. **Zero's "beta" design is based off of Over-X's Zero costume. Category:Mega Man (series)